


law and justice

by snjeguljica33



Series: law and justice [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my friends ipacoxt and nagron12 :)<br/>for now is not short and sweet, but in the future who knows....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He nervously walking down the hall waiting rooms up and down for half an hour. The police is still another world, no one pays attention to him. Lawyers and policemen have always been bitter rivals. Just to take care of it once, Zero thought, I'm having dinner, if once more late, Robert's gonna be pissed.  
That call he received this afternoon. Kinkade Jr. accused of murdering some girls from dorme. Dynasty Kinkade could afford his services. He is one of the best attorneys in town. His cases were retold and outside the law circles.  
Finally heard someone calling his name  
"Zero, the client is expecting you." He went past the servent who does not even look him and entered.

He personally never met anyone from the family Kinkade, but had heard stories around town. Oscar shook the cage to many people. He was surprised when he saw the boy. Tall, dark, serious, and these big brown eyes that watch it with fear. "I am Zero, your lawyer. Are you talking to someone? "The boy shook his head. "Good." He sat down across from him and looked at him again. "Listen, from now you'll only talk to mee, you understand? What is your name? The boy finally looked up from the floor and quietly says, "Jude". "OK, you have to be for a little while, until after hearing, and until we find out what the deposit." The boy nodded again.  
"Do you need something?" Zero handed him the paper, and Jude trembling hand writes a couple of things. Zero review the list and says he will try to get at least what he must submit to arrest. Zero gets up and gives him a hand, "Hold on a little longer, and remember to anyone not talking except me" and left.

Jude remains sitting until there is a guardian came and does not return him it back into the cell. Around him is mainly a couple of punk that this is the umpteenth time they were here. Though no one currently is not paying attention to him, he sat in one corner, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Zero looked at his watch. Of course I'm late for dinner, this is the third time this week. He turns the car and go home. When he open the door of the apartment and turned on the light he realized that Robert does not here, and does not his thing too. So this is finally the end, he says to himself, but somehow as if he was relieved. Long among them, there is nothing more. He lay on the couch and turn on the TV. All news are humming about Kinkade family. This will be another great job, he thought, and with those thoughts finally falls asleep.

The next morning he feels like every bone pain him. Shit. Again that couch. Shook his head and staggered to the bathroom. Showers will be at least a little help. Today's preliminary hearing. Has to pass the case, considering as his warm water relaxes the muscles a little. After showering pick up all the paperwork and drove to the office. He work few hours on the case and just in time came to court. Kinakade Jr is already in the courtroom. He stand next to him and looked at him with encouragement. Following the presentation of the case, the judge approved bail. Jude has never been a problem, regularly studied, it was a mitigating factor. After that, take a trip to the office to finally talk. Jude silently sit in the car, answer the question with yes or no, but mostly silent. When they get to the office Zero shows him a chair across the table. In court, Oscar insisted he be present discussion, but Zero was flatly refused. Jude was of age, there was no need for that, even invoked the law code of secrets between him and the client and Oscar finally gave up.  
"Jude, do you want something to drink? Are you hungry? "Zero asks. Jude shook his head. "Listen boy, now would be a good idea to use words? OK? We will solve it to mutual satisfaction, trust me. "  
"Good," Jude quietly answers. There's something about this boy, Zero thought at the time, but later be plenty of time for this, and now it's time to move on the case  
"Now tell me exactly all you remember." Zero it is watching closely until the Jude began to talk. "We went to a party at dorm. The team after a while but was well heated. There was alcohol, drugs, everything. They brought a few girls. One of them was particularly drunk, hitting everyone. I've had one drink. Given that I don't drink did not take it well, but I found room upstairs and lie down. Next thing I knew, the dead girl lying next to me, and you know rest. "Zero it still looks" Why should someone believe you're not kill the girl after you took her to the room, and then she refused you?"  
"I am gay "Jude says under his breath," but my father would rather I'm a killer than gay, trust me. "  
"It does not matter whether I believe you or not, it is irrelevant. Only important that you believe me" Zero looked at him quizzically. Jude still sitting and looking at the floor. "Words Jude, the words?"  
"I believe," after a while finally spoke. "That's all that matters. We'll take you home, outside was a media circus, you have to somehow deal with it. From today your life does not belong to you until we solve this, you know? "  
Zero stood up, and Jude too. He looked at him once more to exit and for the first time give hima a weak smile, "I do not know why, but I really believe in you."


	2. Chapter 2

When Zero assistant bring him to the house, Jude remember what he said on departure. The crowd of journalists gathered together to make a picture of him the first time after being released from custody . Jude call someone in the house and the gate opens for them. Jude thank him for the ride and finally went into the house. Oscar waiting for him in the living room. He took a deep breath and went in. "Hello, son," Oscar stood up and hugged him. "Don't worry, we will everything work out, Zero is the best that money can buy". Jude sit to the chair and weakly smiled.  
Oscar was a good father, but he thought that everything can be bought with money. Jude's mother died of cancer when he was seven. Luckily Jude is more like her. Although Oscar could afford him whatever he wanted, Jude was not of these children. And now that he studied lived in the dorm as well as all other students. He was an excellent student of robotics and electronics.  
"Jude. Jude ... Oscar's voice roused him from thinking. "I know you're tired and hungry. Go rest, I'll handle this with the press." Jude go in the kitchen to eat something quickly and went to his room. As soon lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.  
From a dream he roused from bell cell phone. The number is unknown. One moment considering whether to answer or not. "Halo" answers. "Hey, Zero here, how are my protege today? Is everything all right? I see reporters camped outside your home, you want to get you anything when I come? "" No, everything's fine, "Jude replied. "OK, see you" Zero hung up, and the Jude for a while looking at cell phone.

Jude rubbed his eyes and thought that from now his lives really change. He stood up and change clothes. Come down. The house was empty. Oscar is probably back on the job. After half an hour Zero enters the living room where he faced. "I hope you're at least a little rest, we must begin to prepare the defense, we do not have much time. Opponents your father can not wait to be crucified. If you thought anything new, it would be great? "Zero looked at him while on the desk spreading papers. "No, what I said yesterday, just the majority of the evening, I do not remember, maybe somebody poured something into my drink?" Jude again looked down. Zero thought he had already this heard a million times, but he can not help feeling that the boy honest. "Dom't worry about that Jude, my colleagues are already discussing with your colleagues and everyone who might know something about that night. Something will come up "Zero squeezed his hand to encourage him. Jude pulled his hand unconsciously, because he felt something like an electric shock. Zero on this just laughed and went out to look for the papers.  
"My father said you're the best lawyer in town? Jude finally spoke, "Oscar thinks that everything can be bought with money" slip him something he did not want to say it out loud, but Zero something tightened around the heart when looked at in this big sad eyes. Shook his head as if thought disappear and he get back to work. After a while, until together again passing some of the statements Oscar come to home. "Sorry I can not constantly be here, work is relentless, so I hired you, Jude is in the right hands? "Oscar squeezed Zero's hand. "Don't be bother I'm just in passing." Zero laughed overwhelmingly "of course it is in the best hands" and winked to Jude. "For now we're done. We still have a few days to a new interrogation. I'm going home too. Jude I hope a few days you can stand in the house, this will not become better out there? "They both looked at him. "I'll be fine," Jude replied, but does not look like it's okay at all.

Zero and Oscar go together. Jude again stay alone in an empty house. He always hated this house. Oscar was rarely home and rent for him most expensive nanny, but Jude are most often felt like he was alone in the world. Trying to re-remember what happened that night, but nothing. He shuddered at the image of a dead girl that he comes up before his eyes. He did not even know her name. Maybe she did not have anyone, think with sadness. There he found a project that works for the college at least a while mind off of everything that's bothering him.

Zero after a hard day finally comes home. He removes his jacket and shoes and get glass of whiskey from the kitchen. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. For some reason that can not figure why constantly see these sad eyes? He's just a kid? Worse, still he's my client? Again, remember that Jude abruptly withdrew his hand when he touched his. Um, I'm just tired, he think about it until after the shower goes to bed.

The day of the hearing come. In the past few days Jude and Zero are a lot of time spent together agreeing story from the testimony of witnesses and participants. It was not good. Jude is still looked like the only culprit.  
The Prosecution did not have good enough evidence to convict him immediately, but they offered a deal which Jude refused, so the trial was now a certainty.  
Zero was the Jude only link with the outside world these days. Mostly they talked about the case, but sometimes Zero asked him and some privat thing. Jude finally relax a little.  
This was one of those evenings. All day long they worked and they ordered dinner. After dinner they sit and drink wine. "Thank you," Jude broke the silence and smiled shyly. Zero looked at him and thought: he was probably not aware of how beautiful is. And in one crazy moment touches his lips with hand. Jude froze in place, but stay. One moment only watch each other, and then Zero hastily excused herself and go. Jude just looking for him...


	3. Chapter 3

When he entered in apartment, Zero try something to work, but doesn't help. Jude keeps coming back to his mind. He leave the papers on the table. Perhaps showering help, he thought, and put off the water at coldest. This makes even more awaken him. When you finally go to bed, heard a soft knock at the door. He looked at the clock, it's almost midnight. He open the door and saw Jude. He's trying to say something, but Jude entered and close door with foot. Even more surprised him when the Jude pressed him on the door and close they lips together. This is not happening, he always turns his head, but Jude intensify grip. Zero has only a towel around his waist. Jude still kiss him hard, and every minute Zero can not remember why this is not good. The heat wraps his whole body, while Jude hand traveling over it. 

Zero takes him by the hand and quietly pulls toward the bedroom. Both fell on the bed, towel fall from Zero's hips. Jude lifted on his elbows and a few minutes just looking at that perfect body, and then Zero pulled him closer. He put his hands under his shirt and slowly removed. His clumsy attempts to take off Jude's jeans as he's doing this for the first time. On that the both laughed and relaxed a little. 

They kiss tenderly, exploring each other. Zero holds Jude as it will break. At one point Jude suddenly turned him and Zero finds himself under it. Firmly holding it with one hand while taking off his boxers, the only thing they separating them. Jude are no longer seems so shy. Hungry kiss Zero, descends down his neck and nipples to the stomach, and then takes him in mouth. Zero of pleasure threw back his head on a pillow, arms raised behind head and took hold of the bed frame, only to have some support, otherwise it seems to him they will fly. Jude hold his hips as if afraid to escape and continue work with his mouth. When he realized that he would soon explode try to warn the Jude, but it such that he doesn't matter. Zero with a strong jolt cum in Jude's mouth. Jude one time caressing his stomach, and arms, all the while to calm down, and then lay down next to him and kissed him on the mouth. Zero feel own taste in his mouth. It's kind of strange, and yet not at the same time.   
"Jude ..." Zero tried to say something while he's try reaching between his legs, but Jude prevent it. "Not yet," and laughed. "Turn to your stomach" Zero obeyed. Jude kisses track of the shoulders, down the back, to his perfect ass. Zero feels as if the fire burns his skin. Jude he parted his legs and with tongue touch the entrance. Zero couldn't help himself, Jude's tongue circling and mouth slowly sucks the most intimate area, and his body emerges in the same rhythm. He manages to pull yourself together, took the lube and a condom that drop them onto the bed. "Are you sure" Jude asks him, and he just nodded. Jude applied lube on your fingers and rotate while it slowly opens him. Then applied a condom and more lube, pulled fingers out and started to push. Zero body initially resists, but then slowly begins to open like a flower, little by little. Jude is a gentle but firm at the same time. When it is received him both stop at the moment, and then easily catch rhythm, slowly, and faster, faster, until the Jude cum and just fell on him. 

Both are sweaty, panting and sticky, but no one doesn't want to move. They have the feeling that time has stopped. Jude moves first, it slowly pulled out and lie down on the bed, but it still holds close to him, still fearing that it will somehow disappear. Zero for the first time in his life, after sex wants someone's presence. One time lying down in silence. "You want to take a shower?" Zero spoke first. Jude leaned on his elbow and just looking at him with a smile. " I could, but only if you're going to." Suddenly they both jump out of bed and ran to the bathroom, laughing.

When finished with the shower Jude began to collect clothing. Zero watching him from the couch still naked and ready again. "This should not have happened ..." Zero says quietly, but the Jude see that they don't think so. "Don't go yet ..." This is what Jude wanted to hear. Clothing that is found again threw the first chair and walked over to him. He sat down and his lap, put his head in the crook of his neck. 

Tomorrow will be new day, for now let this perfect moment lasts.... Jude think. At that moment Zero strongly hug him, as if reading his thoughts ....


	4. Chapter 4

The trial has been going on for a long time. Examined the witnesses. The phenomena occasionally new circumstances, new suspects, new evidence. It is hard and exhausting. Jude with all this trying to finish last year at the university. Neither before he hadn't a lot of friends, but now all avoided him. Jude had learned to be alone. Occasionally, he feel bad because people think he killed anyone, but than think why would be care about their opinions.

Zero now increasingly rarely comes into their house, it is difficult for him. Although not protested when Jude occasionally appears in his apartment.   
Jude is not stupid, he knows that Zero could lose their licenses because of this, and even worse if it subsequently assign a new lawyer could get stuck innocent in prison. Still can not help himself.  
Jude had before in several relationship, which did not last longer than a few days. Nor are they meant to him, nor would tie while studying, and most of all he knew Oscar not approved that. He'd go crazy just to know that he and Zero meeting behind his back. He said to himself a hundred times to stop, but when longing becomes a strong, he just sit in the car and knocked on Zero's door.

Zero knows how this is what they are doing dangerous, but each time when Jude came he say nothing to turn him down. These moments of their mean him more than he wants to admit. These dark eyes that accompany it and in a dream. Touches and kisses, which returned him to life. Sometimes it just looks him when sleeping next to him. Sometimes it stings the conscience, not only because of how wrong this is, but he feels how much the Jude tied to him. Wish him to leave for his own good, but the invisible threads that bind them are becoming stronger and more tricky.

Today it is Oscar decided take them to dinner. Of course he had made a reservation in the most expensive restaurant. For his reputation no less out of the question. While having dinner, Zero and Oscar mainly discuss the case and work. Jude was a little bored. Oscar was so engrossed in the story of a project, and Zero is trying to listen to him. At one point, Jude with foot touched the inner thigh, as Zero instinctively spread his legs, and stiffened in his chair in fear. Jude do not look at him, but does not stop. Zero still looks to the Oscar and pretend to listen. Jude suddenly stood up, apologized and walked toward the bathroom. Soon Zero phone rings while he apologized too and got up and walked to the bar. Suddenly the Jude hand pulled him into the dark pantry. "Are you crazy, someone will see us?" Jude just kissed him all ove neck and push hands under his shirt, and Zero accept game.  
Suddenly from the onslaught of passion jerked them shot and confusion that occurs afterwards. Zero first runs out. He looked at the table and see how Oscar begins to fall from the chair. Jude follow him and skidded to a place. Someone shot at Oscar. Fuck! "Dad, Dad!" Jude ran to the table and knelt beside Oscar who keeps a hand on the wound, which creates a growing stain of blood on his white shirt. Jude calls him, but Oscar as if it is no longer heard, only falls in his lap. Zero composed herself and turned 911. The ambulance arrived within minutes. They barely manage to Jude to move away from an Oscar, to care for him. Zero he's trying to say him it will be all right, but the Jude do not listen, just jumped into the ambulance.  
Zero is hardly break to the hospital through a cordon of journalists and sits down beside Jude who in the hallway waiting. For a while, both silent and waiting. Zero call someone from the staff that for Jude bring clean clothes. Once it appears a whole eternity doctor comes. Jude got up and looked him, suddenly he understands, "We did everything we could, but ...." Zero in an instant catch Jude who begins to fall, and gently lowered him to the first chair. "Jude, look at me!" Zero turned to someone from the staff and asked for a glass of water.   
When he took a couple of sips that someone had added to him, Jude as that begins to return from vortex. He felt someone holding his hand. The hand that gives him comfort and a voice that it is slowly coming him back from a nightmare. Zero.

The funeral was huge. Everyone in this town who mean something, he wanted to be seen on Oscar's funeral. Jude is kept as it can at the moment, but knows that Zero from a distance look after him, and this gives him at least a small consolation.  
In the evening, when the last guests leave Jude tired down into his chair. Zero asks him if he needs something. He just shook his head and closed his eyes. Oscar was often not at home, but knows that it is loved him. Whatever it was he, did not deserve this, and neither did I, he thought.  
"Now I'm stayed all alone," Jude says quietly, eyes still closed. Zero approached him and knelt before him. Take both hands in his, "You are not alone, I am here."


	5. Chapter 5

Jude cann't arrive to mourn for his father. Oscar's whole empire is now on his shoulders. It's never wanted this, but cann't afford to lose everything what his father built a lifetime. Most of all he hates what is now the center of public attention, even more than when he was charged with murder he didn't commit. Around him are constantly hanging sycophants, woman's throw under his feet, and he only wants to be alone. He wants those little moments that he and Zero spent together, and now they don't have even that.

Zero also missing Jude, but now he exposed to the public, it is impossible to find a place where they could not see them. He is still working intensively on Jude's case. It is increasingly apparent that the Jude's case associated with Oscar's case. Zero has indications about it, but nothing else can prove this. He doesn't want to give him false hope. Both have everything in the world, but they don't have what you most want to, each another.

It's been half a year since Oscar's die. Today is Jude's birthday. Somehow he managed to get away from all liabilities and he drove to home. At least this one day I spend at home, at least, he thought. After dinner, he poured a glass of wine, when someone ring at the door. Housewife introduce inspectors into the living room. Jude stood up and greeted him.

"Excuse me, this could not wait" inspector sat on chair. Jude offered him a drink, but the man refuses. Jude sat opposite and waiting. "We found Oscar's killer." The inspector said, finally. Jude breathing stops a few moments. "Thank God ..." Just when he wanted to add something, Inspector interrupted him , "But that's not all, he killed the girl from dorme too. It was a scenario that hurt Oscar through you Mr. Kinkade, but when they did not work, they shot right in the head, excuse the expression "Jude leaned back in the chair, feeling as if someone had removed a tremendous burden from his back. When rinse inspectors, Jude sat back down in his chair and closed eyes. Is it possible to finally happen something good?

One time just sitting, cann't be moved from relief that feels, do not hear the bell that rang for the second time this evening. Zero came into the room and just hugged him.  
"Did you hear?" Jude finally asked. "Yes, but I don't came for. Happy birthday Jude. "Zero kissed him and gave him a box. "What to give someone who has everything?" He looks at Jude who opens a gift, there is a picture of the two of them. "Thank you," Jude screwed picture to his chest.  
Judas handed him a glass to toast, and they both sat down on the couch. Zero inhaled deeply and hugged him. Jude leaned her head on his shoulder. "You want me to take you somewhere for your birthday" Zero still holding his hand as if afraid that will otherwise disappear. Jude laughed "No need, all I want is here."  
"I have something for you," Jude stand up. "Is it not your birthday?“ Zero looks at him as he goes to his room. Jude returns and gives him the box. Zero looks questionable, but lifted the lid. Inside is the key. "From today, this is your home too." Zero pulled him to the couch to themselves and gently kisses him whispered somewhere in his hair, "I love you, you know?"  
"I know," Jude said quietly, but he knows something else, he will never be alone in this huge house.


End file.
